


Pretending That I Like It, Afraid To Close My Eyes

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Dawn and Lucas's relationship has a big objection from their own Pokemon, who think they're better for their respective trainers than the humans are for each other. Even if they have to disobey orders and prove it to them, they'll break those hearts and bonds down and rebuild. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Pretending That I Like It, Afraid To Close My Eyes

It was supposed to be a friendly Pokemon battle between lovers. Dawn and Lucas wanted to feel the other out a bit, urged on by a bit of suggestion from Dawn's Gallade that what she wanted was to propose a doubles battle so they could see how strong the other was. It all sounded reasonable, all sounded like a normal and sensible course of action for the lovers to take. There was just one problem: their Pokemon didn't move. They didn't fight. They remained firmly in place, slowly turning away to face toward their trainers instead.

"It's time to fight!" Dawn said. "I know that's Lucas's team, but it's fine. We're going to have a friendly fight." She motioned to her Infernape and her Gallade, ready to rile them up to fight, but they simply looked at Dawn, and they showed no inclination to do anything to change that.

Similarly, Lucas's Pokemon didn't move. His Empoleon and Lucario seemed more interested in looking at their trainer than acting on anything he was saying, as he said, "Come on, fight! This isn't the time for this. I want to see if we can get a win. Dawn's great, but we're the better team!" That didn't convince them either.

For the pair of trainers who felt they had built up a strong trust with their Pokemon by now, the way that their Pokemon stopped responding was absurd. Both of their starters were included here, Infernape and Empoleon having never shown them a moment's difficulty or trouble until now. Gallade and Lucario had both been fine too; this was ridiculous, and neither trainer know how to make their Pokemon nudge. This was a mess, and they found themselves a strange kind of completely unable to deal with this. An awkward, intense worry grew within the trainers. What did they do about this? What did they say? So much was happening and all of it felt like a lingering threat they weren't ready to face.

Then the Pokemon moved. Not toward each other, not to get into battle position. They instead rushed their trainers, the two boys reaching for Dawn and both of Lucas's girls seeking him out. The human didn't have time to respond to anything as their Pokemon revolted.

Dawn wanted to say something, but her mind stopped. Gallade held her gaze and insisted himself upon her. "Relax," Gallade said within her mind. "We're here to make you feel good. You shouldn't be with each other. You and Lucas aren't right. Both of you would be happier if you had sex with your Pokemon instead." Her mind fogged up, the mental control from Gallade leaving Dawn more and more prepared to sink into this. She was powerless against it, eyes softening, pleasure rising with an intense focus on making her succumb completely. Her eyes went soft and her body relaxed, easing into something that didn't hold even a shred of calm or control. There was only pleasure here, an escalating passion and a want that didn't need anything but utter commitment. Not now.

Dawn accepted the hands upon her body. Infernape and Gallade both advanced upon their trainer, tugging her dress up and making their move on the petite girl. Her panties dropped to her ankles, and as a tongue pushed its way into her mouth, she accepted it. She kissed her starter with little real understanding of what was happening, her mind blank and understanding only the idea that giving in was what she wanted. She felt warm in the face of this all, feeling the pressures and excitements of Gallade's pure, forward desire. He wasn't letting her think clearly, keeping her in a position where she could grasp only the idea of giving in. Fortunately, giving in remained exactly what she wanted to do, what she needed most. They groped her and she accepted it. All of it.

Down to her knees she went. Dawn sank into place gently, eyes blank and a warm understanding that she needed to serve her Pokemon imposing upon her something forward and unbearably hot. She was ready for it, pushing forward with a steady need to give in to whatever they wanted, and the push of big cocks into her face brought on a certainty that everything she needed was right there in giving in to him. She was prepared for it, knowing only the idea of giving up. With a ready sense of utter passion and desire, she gave up harder to this, dizzily sinking into a dreamy embrace of passion and heat getting stranger by the second. Her hands grasped the shafts with a firm, loving grasp, and she pushed forward without really knowing what she was doing all that well, fumbling into pleasures she didn't feel equipped to face, and as she wound up for this bizarre sensation, she found herself thinking only of how nice it felt to give in.

That involved sucking her Pokemon off. She took them into her mouth, one then the, back and forth with an interest in taking this all and accepting what she was doing as the right way forward. As the only way forward, really. Her eyes softened and she accepted a pulse of desire and want that didn't feel like anything she could help. Her mind was deep under his control, enthralled by the fascinated desires and needs to push forward and keep sucking the cock down, and with that in mind, she was unable to contain it all. She needed this, and with the voracious passions pushing harder against her, Dawn's every motion was one of absolute submission. There was no sense here, no moment where any of this registered in any way that she could make sense of. She was simply sucking, mind blank and body moving on instinct.

Her Pokemon had long waited for this pleasure, and her hot mouth wrapping around their cocks brought them immediate delight. It had been worth the wait, and the two Pokemon groaned, tugging at Dawn and urging her to go a bit firmer. Gallade was in her mind and able to do whatever he wanted with her, so when he wished for faster handjobs, she jerked faster. Just as ordered, just as she needed to. The pleasure was simply overbearing, an immediate mess of pure sensation and heat that didn't call for anything but the chance to give up fully, and this sweet embrace was just what they needed to leave the Pokemon craving this attention.

Dawn's inexperienced mouth wasn't ready to handle this dick. She'd fooled around with Lucas once or twice, and he'd never pushed her to suck more than the head. Here, she was working much harder, but the drastic spectacle she found herself in only brought a wave of excitement and want across her. She felt ready to give in to this all, ready to succumb to pleasures and wants that she was tirelessly committed to melting under. With only the fact her Pokemon wanted this to guide her, Dawn's motions remained clumsy and aimless, but the pervasive warmth over her ensured she kept moving. Dawn understood only that making her Pokemon feel good was key. The most important thing she could do. So she did it.

Empoleon held onto Lucas's arms, holding them back and forcing him to watch as Dawn fellated her Pokemon. "Dawn! Stop, you don't have to do this!" He tried to express his concerns, tried to shout out for support, but her words fell on deaf ears. Dawn wasn't there. "Unf, and why are you guys letting this happen? Let me got, I have to stop this. I command you to help me stop this!" He wasn't getting any mercy here. While Empoleon held him back, Lucario was down on her knees, slurping his cock down and carelessly pushing forward to slurp down his hefty shaft, throwing everything into a chaos and a lust as messy as could be. Her attentions were sloppy beyond sense, even more so than Dawn since she was able to actually control herself and move with firm intent. All of that intent was now fixated only on the need to push his limits and find pure ecstasy in servicing her trainer.

Stuck in this weird and dizzy position that kept him falling deeper, there felt like something as reckless and panicked as could be. Lucario was shameless, holding onto his hips and shoving herself forward, greedily claiming him with little control or calm, a senseless rush of pleasures she was able to seek more of, growing fitful and frantic in how she moved. Everything had to be all about pushing forward, about making Lucas give in to his most base desires, even if it took some work and some time. She was committed. This was a plan a long time in the making between both trainers' teams.

Lucas didn't want to feel the best blowjob he'd ever had, though. He wanted to fight this off and save Dawn from her Pokemon, staring furiously at the way she sucked them off, certain that psychic fuckery was to blame. He had to be strong, wanting above all else to push against this and save his girlfriend. This was his big heroic moment, right? The point where he would surely free himself and save the girl could be something remarkable and exciting. But his struggles were in vain; the pressures and the tight squeeze of the hands upon him ensured that he wasn't going anywhere, holding tightly onto the pressure and commotion that continued to escalate.

Continuing to push down the cocks at Gallade's mental urging, Dawn continued her deep indulgence, pushing on firmer, hotter, ultimately reaching a point where she was choking down their cocks, struggling through the panic and the worry of giving in. She kept struggling and shivering, heat rising through her beyond sense and calm. She kept sucking as a heat brewed between her legs. Sloppy arousal and passion continued to push her toward pleasure and heat, a panic rising stronger and stranger through her. Gallade wasn't particularly patient in what he wanted from her; on top of getting her to throat his and Infernape's cocks, arousal washing over Dawn's body would help push her to break faster, help guide her to succumb to the passions and panics that would only worsen their sweeping impact on her.

Just as both her Pokemon were about to blow their loads, Dawn drew back, hands stroking their spit-soaked cocks and whining, "Cum on me," as she shook in wildly ferocious need, a passion and a devotion she needed more than anything. Gallade had let go of control over her a bit, keeping the suggestions strong but not totally blanking her mind out, having planted the seed of arousal that he could now capitalize on instead. They came all over Dawn's face, Gallade's fairly normal cum contrasting with the extra hot spunk Infernape shot all over her, coaxing dizzy moans from her as she fell deeper into pure fixation and obsession. "Your cocks tasted so good. I-I want more." She leaned forward, kissing the heads of their dicks, stroking them and wringing out some last drops of cum from them.

There was more to enjoy, though, and Dawn didn't need to wait for it, as she got dragged into a new position, one on her hands and knees with Infernape coming up from behind her, hands seizing her hips, while Gallade forced his cock into her mouth and started to push forward. No hesitation or calm for either Pokemon as they spitroasted their trainer with a shameless focus on making her submit utterly to their dominance and their power. That was all they could do, the only way to properly contain the desires now burning through them. They wanted it, and they would have it. Her hands shifted only to settle firmer down against the floor, preparing herself for the pleasure and panic that wound up to pound her into dizzy submission. The pleasure was ferocious and wild, coming on stronger and weirder under the passion that she was happy to let rule her.

The senseless thrusts bore down upon her with blistering speed and a vigor that she was powerless against. The hopeless passion and pleasure she leaned into felt like an overwhelming mess, a satisfying rush of pleasure that she did nothing to fight off or avoid, ready to commit herself to the fullest depths of passion and need upon her. The big, warm cock of her Infernape filled her up more than Lucas ever could, and the responses her body received were able to hit the active parts of her subconscious, enticing her with an insistence that had nothing to do with Gallade's mind control. No, Gallade was putting all his efforts on that front into the way she received a messy facefucking from her Pokemon.

Drool dripping down her chin, the sloppy gagging noises she made coming with a big, dumb smile across her face as she got pounded dizzy. The senseless fever of getting facefucked left her oddly ready and eager, sinking deeper into pleasures that wanted only to punish her. She was ready for this. Ready for all of this. The pressures warmed her up, enticing within Dawn a shaky and helpless sense of warmth and longing, her needs inching her steadily toward a chaotic plunge she was powerless to fight off. A steady burning from deep within her called for her submission, for her acceptance, and Dawn simply didn't know how to do anything but give up to it. Her mind was no longer hers, and her body was going to follow suit.

So she jerked back and forth, fucking herself onto both cocks with her body heaving back and forth with stuttering excitement, handling the clumsiness and the frustration of every disorienting rush of pleasure progressively wearing her down harder and harder. Dawn had no way to control any of it, no good way to hold herself tight and fight off the growing pressures demanding her absolute surrender. This all simply happened, imposing its will upon her and drawing from her body a growing delight, a sense of passion and want that stubbornly imposed its continued pressures upon her. The winding frustration and heat of giving in to this bit by bit felt like a stronger, more hopeless mess. She felt only one thing: need. Powerful, shaky, hopeless need.

Lucas didn't want to cum to this. Didn't want to even risk coming off like he was getting off to seeing his girlfriend fucked by her Pokemon. But Lucario's blowjob was firm and forward, insisting upon him a pleasure that he couldn't help. "No! No, I don't like this!" He had to fight it, had to do something to resist this and ignore the pleasures quivering through his body as he blew his load. Lucario didn't care, drinking it down and imposing herself upon her. She hugged her trainer's hips close, while Empoleon's hold on him became softer in turn. Both his girls were ready to sweeten things up for him and show off a desire to bring him pleasures he had every reason to feel guilty about, but there wasn't going to be any way to shake himself from the reality of just how strongly he was losing himself to this.

They pulled him to the ground and tugged him quickly into another approach to taking him. Lucario climbed up his body and shoved her pussy down against his face, grinding on him and insisting that he eat her out, and as he tried to flail through this all, Empoleon pushed her even heavier body down onto his lap, sitting on his cock and starting up on her hopelessly feverish push to get everything she could out of him. Lucas wasn't given a moment to act, simply imposed upon. Her pussy engulfed his cock, and the insistent motions of her body bouncing atop him threw him into pleasures and desires that he had nowhere to go and no way to escape.

Both now served one of their Pokemon orally while having sex forced upon them. In a way, that was a sort of 'together' right? Dawn certainly thought so as the control on her mind slipped just a bit more to open her up to even more drastic spectacles and pressures. With a big, fiery cock pounding into her, she felt better than she could reasonably fight, and the way she was being pulled from Lucas didn't bother her. Instead, she saw the way that Lucas was enjoying his Pokemon and accepted it as a good sign. They were enjoying these pleasures together, both completely lost to their most ferocious of passions, a baseline of need and fever that became better and better as it ripped through them both.

Gallade's thrusts down her throat reached their feverish peak, every indulgent second of what he was after pushing harder against Dawn, treating his trainer to the oral thrashing he had long desired to give her. Now his chance was here, and he used her without a care for anything but the chance to break her down, pushing her to continue losing herself. He was in absolute control here, his strength growing into a grander spectacle by the second. This felt like too much, but she was ready for it, committing to this without understanding or care. Restraint was no longer part of her, and Dawn liked it better that way, shoving harder forward to let her greed consume her.

Her reward for obedience and surrender was an incredible orgasm burning across her body. The heaving pleasures that washed across her were exhausting, but only in the best of ways, insisting that she give up deeper and lose herself to the satisfaction that called. Her release was all the more exciting for how lost she was to the ecstasies. It felt like too much for her to process, but her mind was ready. She swallowed Gallade's cum and took the molten creampie from Infernape, letting the pleasures wear her down that little bit more. She was ready now to give in, to give up, and her certain desperation was only going to worsen as she learned the thrills of Pokemon dick.

Dawn shivered under the afterglow, whining against her Pokemon's laps. She looked cross-eyed up toward Gallade, his cock still in her mouth, and she held only hopes for more.

Lucas remained fitful and panicked, completely incapable of helping himself under all these overwhelming desires. He didn't want to give into this at all, but he found himself hopelessly incapable of dealing with it. Empoleon's dominating motions and the ready, greedy motions of her hips kept him feeling powerless, and with no way to deal with his team in their revolt. He was stuck taking it, wishing for clarity that wasn't coming, getting closer with each passing second to completely unraveling under the vulgar attention of his own team. They couldn't stop. Lucario kept grinding on his face and Empoleon was persistent in riding his lap.

Pure sensation overwhelmed him. His cock throbbed in the embrace of Empoleon's snug pussy, and as much as he wanted to fight this off, he wasn't able to control himself, sinking deeper into commotion and disarray before ultimately coming apart completely, lost to the eclipsing joy of giving up to it all. Lucas wasn't strong enough to deal with this, and as the sounds of Dawn gasping in pleasure and moaning, "I love your cock so much" rang through his ears, even the way Lucario blocked his vision with her body wasn't doing a damn thing for him. He could still hear it, experiencing the utter pressure and blunt panic of losing himself deeper. 

He didn't want to creampie Empoleon. Didn't want to give up to her anything of the sort. But it didn't matter. With a buck of his hips and a hopeless, gasping cry of pure worry, he let himself go, cumming inside of his starter Pokemon and falling deeper into her clutches, left with zero idea how to deal with it or what to do in response to all of this. Humiliated, he laid slumped down, wishing he was able to act against these pressures and simply failing his way deeper instead. Lucas was beyond help.

Turned around and given a change of position, Dawn received Gallade's cock claiming her anal virginity, pushing into her plush rear while Infernape seized the back of her head, forcing her face-first into his ass. The normal Dawn may have been averse to eating ass, but under the hypnotic influence of her Gallade, Dawn was ready to serve, throwing herself into the frenzied chaos of sloppily revering his ass hole. Her tongue was ready, tracing sloppy circles right up against his pucker. She delighted in eating his ass against all sense, slavish and hopeless in her pursuit of pure pleasure, throwing herself deeper and deeper along. Rubbing her face in tight and grasping his cock while she served him wholeheartedly, Dawn was a different girl now.

All the while, Gallade's deep slams into her round ass indulged in her body harder and hotter, reckless in the desires taking him by storm. He wanted control, and Dawn's continued sinking under his touch came on messier and with erratic sweeps of pure panic. His slams made her backside shake, and his roughest intentions all pushed upon her a sense of pure surrender, a submission and a need beyond sense. He was in control, a firm and powerful lover demanding her absolute surrender, and the deeper that Dawn fell under his thrall, the more that he got everything he wanted. Burying himself into her tight backside and rearranging her guts was everything he wanted from his trainer, and now, finally, it was his to enjoy, his to savour as deep as he wanted it.

"I'm your slut," she moaned, completely fixated on the pressures that bore down rougher upon her. Everything hitting Dawn felt like a rush of pure sensation, a mess too exhilarating and too senseless for her to know how to handle all of it, but every step of the way, she was determined. Her mind wasn't hers, sure, but her deep and abiding need to let herself give up was now exactly what she needed. Jerking back against Gallade's cock and slobbering all over Infernape's hole brought Dawn a satisfaction like nothing else. Her mind understood surrender and only surrender, and the dizzy thrills of pushing in against this were only going to worsen in their ferocious escalation as she let herself learn her way deeper into chaos.

Lucas was tugged upright to witness it all happening, Lucario pulling him on top of her to insist that he fuck her. And he did, albeit with her hands on his hips to push him down into her. He wasn't looking at Lucario, though; there was little romance or passion in his first time with her. Instead, he stared in heartbroken agony at the sight of Dawn getting her ass taken while she gave a rimjob. She looked so happy, and he was left terrified by all of it, watching in growing dismay and panic at the commotion and ecstasy playing out so blatantly. All he had was Lucario’s pussy around his cock, her legs locking around his, while he watched the girl he loved eat her Pokemon's ass.

Empoleon's tongue shoving against his hole helped. A little bit. He let out a wild gasp of pleasure, spine arching back as their continued attentions wore him down more and more, pushing him to fall deeper into a chaos too wild and too wicked to know what to do. His Pokemon were consoling him, lacking any way to guide his mind or urge him to relax, but the more that he tried to deal with these pressures, the more insistent they became in touching him, caressing him, guiding him with love and devotion to relax and let them take him. He was powerless against pleasures escalating stronger and stronger into pure frustration, a chaos that demanded he give in. Dawn's unfaithfulness was impossible to ignore, and Lucas failed miserably against the realities wearing him down, demanding upon him something demoralizing and insistent.

The needy pussy around his cock and the tongue working against his ass hole felt so nice. Felt so insistent. The pleasures were a nice consolation, and maybe he had to accept that his Pokemon were the women who were there for him now. His heart was breaking in two, and as Dawn grasped Infernape's cock and jerked faster along it while slobbering all over his hole even harder, there was simply no good way to repair it.

He looked down. He looked right into Lucario's eyes and clumsily forced his way into a kiss with her, seeking some kind of affection from someone, somehow. But that was exactly what Lucario wanted, and she met his kiss with the most ferocious and desperate of attentions. She was ready for this, pleasure shoving into something reckless and feverish in the potential delights that kept coming. There was a lot to keep giving in to, a lot of to savour in her trainer's acceptance. This was her dream come true. She buried him in as much affection as she could, her focus now on trying to burn away all of his concerns by praising him with all the passion and the attention she felt she could him up with, needing to focus on bringing him pure satisfaction. That was the only way to make this better. The only way to fix this

And it worked. Lucas was giving in harder and deeper, stumbling his way through sensations beyond reason and experiencing the strange, senseless joy of letting this take him. He kept fucking his Pokemon, hips working to push against her more readily, all while Empoleon's tongue worked against his hole with all the same passion that Dawn provided Infernape. They were taking things over, soothing him into pleasure and relief as ferocious and tense as could be. The pleasure was overbearing, a brilliant rush of desire and sensation that smoothed over all of his worst desires. Lucas lost Dawn, but in her place now were two eager, loving girls who wanted the best for their trainer, and who were happy to praise him thoroughly and with all the passion they could muster. Wasn't that worth something?

Continuing to stumble into pleasures that her mind told her was exactly what she needed, Dawn did her best to tend to the chaos and the ecstasy of giving in, allowing herself to keep pushing and aching through pure ecstasy. She was due for another orgasm, and as the hard smacks of his hips against her backside kept coming, she was completely unable to deal with this all. She needed it, chaos and desperation pushing her to stumble deeper and hotter into the messiest of joys. Her thoughts were going blank, but all she felt was joy, a bliss and a fever stronger by the second. Her ass clenched down around Gallade's cock, the question of if she could cum from having her ass fucked totally solved for her by the suggestions and priming Gallade locked her in to, a favour for himself while the favour for Infernape remained the hopelessly overbearing rimjob she gave up to.

The pleasure was overbearing. Mindbreaking. She buried her face into Infernape's ass to muffle her cries of molten ecstasy as she let it all take her by storm, the pleasures pushing with ecstatic fire and need through everything she craved most, and the joy of giving up was too great to deal with, overbearing delights and frenzied need denying her any grasp over these messes. It felt too good, felt too right. She came hard, one Pokemon pumping her guts full of cum and the other blowing his load onto the ground as he let out loud, hoarse noises of raw dominance. Dawn felt the warmth creeping over her as she slumped to the ground, feeling blissed out and ravaged, her eyes cross and her Pokemon letting themselves back into their balls.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'm yours!" Lucas shouted, bucking his hips and slamming down into Lucario in hopeless acceptance of utter delight. He let himself go, cumming inside Lucario as she squealed and pawed at him, Empoleon's tongue working against his ass hole in hopeless shows of desire. They let Dawn and her Pokemon break his spirit, but they'd be right there to build it back up again.

But in the gooey aftermath and exhaustion of what had wracked him, his Pokemon left, and a confused, frustrated, hopeless Lucas was left looking at the girl he loved, cross-eyed on the ground. She drew closer to him, squirming her way in toward him.

"You're still my best friend," Dawn said softly. But I... I love my Pokemon now, I'm sorry. I'll never be yours again."

"Wait," Lucas said, reaching an arm around Dawn. He didn't feel as bad about it as he wanted to. he did still feel bad, but his Pokemon were there for him. If he couldn't have Dawn, he knew other, sweet girls were there to take her place. "Wait, maybe... Look. We can't tell people we're dating our Pokemon, right? So what if we just pretend to be dating. Tell people we are. Have dates. Do couple stuff. Maybe kiss. But then when we're in private, we're with our Pokemon."

Dawn offered a faint smile. "You're so smart, Lucas. I love that idea." A cover story. Her Pokemon would accept that. His would too, and in time, Lucas would find that he wasn't even that interested in maintaining the fake relationship for anything but the sake of appearances, falling deeper into his own satisfaction and learning how good it felt to love his Pokemon instead of a girl who had no love left for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
